The Quest of Moonfall
by aPAULo17
Summary: Discord is at large, Celestia has gone into hiding and Luna is being forced into marriage. Unable to do anything on her own, Luna calls upon two humans to find the Mane 6, rescue her and save Equestria before Discord becomes legal king of the land.


The Quest for the Princess of the Night.

It was really late at night; it was almost midnight and it was a school night. A teen by the name of Martin was in his room playing a game on his Wii. "Geez co-come on! Just a little farther. Why does this guy's agility suck so much!" He whispered to himself, loudly almost. He continued to struggle playing the game when his brother walked in. His brother was Luis, also a teen but much younger.

"Dude? What are you (yawn) doing?" Luis asked groggily. He woke up from a light sleep having heard his brother's complaints. Before heading towards his brother's room he got a water bottle from the kitchen to give his sibling. "Bro? I got you a (yawn) a water bottle." He paused trying to get a hold of the moment "Thirsty?" He asked hoping his brother would give him a logical explanation.

"N-no I am not. Just- just leave it there." Martin said sill focusing on the game. Luis shrugged his shoulders and set the bottle down behind his brother's chair.

"(Yawn) Okay, well, see ya in the (yawn) morning bro." Luis walked out of the room and closed the door.

Martin paused the game and looked around. "Wait was I just talking to someone?" He asked himself. Martin was sweating and had been playing the exact same game since the morning hours. Hoping to finish the game in less than 24 hours and set a new record for highest score. Martin went back to playing and was about to make it through the final level and make it passed the millionth point mark when suddenly the TV blanked out. "WHAT!" Martin's eyes readjusted and he became dizzy. "Man! I got a really bad headache." He shook his around and looked at the TV again. He saw that it turned on again. Only instead of his game, it seemed like a door to a new world had just opened up. On the screen he saw a dark blue and black winged-unicorn. It was evading a group of strange looking creatures, some of which Martin had never imagined.

"GAH! Help!" The winged-unicorn yelled. Judging from the voice it sounded like it was a female. He observed more closely and saw that this pony had a tiara and a neck-piece, an image of a crescent moon was on her flank.

"What am I watching? Is this some new cartoon or something?" Martin asked himself. He got off his chair and walked towards the TV. He took another look at the image before him before he was forced back. Something trampled over him. The mare he saw running within the TV screen was now on top of him. She was about 2/3s his size and seemed exhausted. Realizing what happened she got up and hid behind Martin, using him as a shield from the creatures. Most of the monsters looked like they were made out of natural materials like water, rocks and some plants. Other monsters looked to be combinations of different animals. Martin was really creeped out and intrigued by the scene playing out before him. He looked at the equine behind him, "Uh... what exactly is going on here? If they're trying to attack they're not very well organized. What are they?" he kept looking around the room observing each creature as they flew around. "If this is a dream... then that's no more playing video games after midnight." He commanded himself. Then monster with bird like features headed straight for Martin, hoping to collide worth him and there pony.

"LOOK OUT!" The mare said. Martin looked and ducked, covering and protecting the mare as it flew over.

Martin sat up but still kept his guard as the swarm of creatures continued to envelope them. 'They must be after her.' He thought to himself. " Well sitting here isn't going to solve anything." Martin picked up a baseball bat near his TV stand and went into an attacking pose. "COME AT ME BRO!" He said fearlessly. The bird-like creature from before swooped down towards the two again. When it was within a foot of Martin, he moved to his left and swung hard sending the bird like creature flying. :Like it wasn't already:

The avian hit the wall and yelled out. "FORGET THIS! Everyone retreat!" And with a last cloud of smoke the creatures flew back to their portal from which they came from. after a few seconds all enemies had vanished. And the room, besides a few papers on the ground and the bed a mess and a chair knocked over, the room looked almost the same as before the attack. Martin was pretty exhausted from standing their swinging his bat in self-defense. He turned around and looked at the mare lying on the ground.

He walked up to her and knelt near her side. "H-hey.L-little pony? Are you hurt? I-I can get you a doctor or... or a vet maybe would be better." He shook her a little trying to wake her up. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. She then opened her eyes up widely and shrieked.

"AAHHH! Get away foul creature!" She yelled. Martin crawled away from the mare as she yelled.

"Y-You Talked!" He yelled out. She looked confused then looked around the room and nodded her head understanding the situation.

"Oh please forgive me." She said. Adam moved closer.

"Wh-who are you?" He asked moving a few inches in front of her.

"I am Princess Luna, princess of the night. I co-rule the land of Equestria along side my sister, Princess Celestia." She introduced herself. Martin was at a loss for words.

"What be the name of the one that hath defended me?"

Martin Shook his head and snapped back into reality. "Oh... my name, um I-I'm Martin Mactinoc. I... um...also have a sibling, but we don't rule any lands or kingdoms or whatever." He introduced and explained himself. "I've n-never met an actually p-princess before." 'STOP STUTTERING YOU IDIOT!' He gave himself a mental scold.

Luna gave a slight giggle. "Greetings Martin Mactinoc. I thank thee for protecting and defending me from the Creatures of Chaos." Martin couldn't help but blush. "Would thou like to be a guest at the palace of my sister and I?" She invited him.

"R-really. You want me to go to your palace?" Martin wanted to clarify this.

"But of course. Since the Armies of Disharmony have been attacking our kingdom, rarely do we have any visitors, and I think that thou shall-AAAHHH!" Martin looked at the TV screen and saw a demented and disfigured being on the screen. "That is Discord. Embodiment of chaos and disorder. He is the one bringing massive destruction of unhappieness to my land." Discord's expression grew more and more fierce the closer he walked closer to the screen. "Please Mr. Mactinoc...help us..." was all Luna said after that.

'Man this has got to be a dream!' Martin screamed in his head. "D-don't worry princess... I will.." Martin agreed. Then the TV began to shake and a large hand emerged from the TV screen. The hand was a least half Martin's body. The hand was then followed by a large yellow arm.

"AHH! HE'S GETTIN THROUGH!" Luna screamed in fear.

"Why's he after you?" Martin asked Luna as he watched Discord continue to break into hi world.

"He wishes to legally regain the throne by either marrying my sister or me. My sister has been taken into hiding and I was support to be with her, but then we were sperated and... GAAAAHH!" Luna yelled out again. Now Discord was almost fully out of the TV. he got his goat like hind leg into the room and followed by his dragon tail.

"Ah Princess my darling, so good I finally found you. Now come, I've already wasted enough precious time of trying to cause chaos in Equestria by chasing after you and now it's time you and I returned to..." Discord was interrupted by Martin talking to him.

"Hey! Leave her alone ya monster!" Martin began throwing punches at the creature that was about 4 times his size.

"Oh-hoho. Who might you be, little child hmm?" Discord asked mockingly.

"I-I am not a child! I'm a young adult and-and from Princess L-Luna tells me... you-you're NOTHING BUT A BULLY, A LOWSY LEADER AND CARELESS." Martin raised his voice toward Discord. 'Dammit I stuttered .' Martin said to himself. Martin looked at Luna.

"Thou tell him Mr. Mactinoc!" Luna congratulated and winked at Martin. Martin smiled but then was picked up by Discord as if he was a rag doll.

"Now what poor manners. We haven't known each other for five minutes and your already assuming the worst. tsk. tsk." Discord said sarcastically handling Martin and placing him in his bed. Then Discord used his magic to tangle Martin in the covers making difficult for Martin to get free.

"NO! MARTIN." Luna looked at Martin struggling under the sheets. She then turned to Discord. "NO! LEAVE ME BE! FREE HIM!" Discord then scooped her up bridal style.

"Hush my dear. It's time for you and me to return to our new glorious home! But remember, when we're married what your's is mine! WAHAHA!" Discord chuckled before walking back to the TV.

Meanwhile Martin had finally freed himself from the covers and rushed to the TV to grab on to Discord. He made it, but at this point Discord and Luna we're no longer solid. "NOOOO! Princess!"

"Please Martin Help! I shall send a messenger for thee. When come to Equestria please help us." Then Discord and Luna vanished. "RESCUE US!" Luna's voice echoed. Martin ran to the Tv and looked at it. He could still see Discrd holding Luna and her voice. Then TV blanked out.

"NO! LUNA! What about the messenger? Tell me! How do I get to Equestria! PLEASE!" Martin shook the TV violently. Then someone entered the room.

"YO! Marty! What the hell are you doing?" It was Luis. "What was all that noise?" He asked groggily. "You're lucky mom and dad are heavy sleepers and on the other end of the house." Luis stared at his brother who set the TV down. "Dude, it's our (yawn) first day at our new job tomorrow and I do not want to be late! (yawn)" Luis warned. "Seriously what were you doing?"

"Okay, look Luis" Martin turned to his younger brother. "What I am about to say may sound crazy, but you have to believe me..." Martin took breath of air in and began. " I was about to beat the high score on that new game we got when the TV went out, then this pony princess named Luna comes out of nowhere and invites me to her palace in someplace called Equestria. Then a weird monster thing named Discord came out and put me in te bed and tangled me up the sheets so I couldn't get out. But I did and when I got to that TV where they were standing, Disocrd and Luna went back to Equestria. And now she says she's sending some messenger to help me, so I can save her, her sister, and their land and now here I am..." Martin gasped for air after his answer.

"Um.. okay so a princess who is a pony wants you to save her from a monster (yawn) in a land... that doesn't exist?" Luis asked.

"IT DOES! I saw it!" Martin retorted.

"Okay (yawn).. and um... They were both here... in you room?" Luis asked.

"YES! You understand right?" Martin asked. Luis starred at his brother then bursted out laughing. Martin looked down at him annoyed.

"DUDE! HAHAHA! Th-THAT's hehehaha hi-hilarious! A PONY per-ri-rincess want's you to save her! HAHAHA!" Luis got up trying t control himself. "hehehehuh... Dude it was (heh) probably just a dream... seriously stop playing video games after midnight will ya? It's getting to your head or something..." Luis walked out once again tired. "Night bro.." Luis said.

Martin looked down. 'M-maybe he's right. It is pretty late. And the whole concept of that actually happening is pretty far fetched.' (sigh) 'Just a dream I woke up from is all...too bad." Martin thought while walking to his bed. Then he stepped on something on the side of the TV stand. He picked up the object and examined it. It was circular and had a regal design on it. From what he remembered... it was one of Princess Luna's shoes! Images of her came to him again. "I remember! She wore some others like this! It must've fallen off when she was taken away..." Martin looked at it again and realized... "It-...it was real!" he began to tear up... "It wasn't a dream..." Martin walked to then bed and fell asleep... still holding the shoe in hand. He dreamed of Luna and the land she spoke of.

POLL: Okay.. so when Martin is transported to Equestria, should he stay human or become a pony? Answer the poll by leaving them in the review area. thank you all and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
